vnicklibraryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Queen
Знаменитая британская рок-группа Queen была организована в Лондоне в 1970 году, после распада группы Smile, солист и бас-гитарист которой Тим Стаффел стал участником группы Humpy Bang. (Одна из песен Smile, Doing All Right, вошла в первый альбом Queen; шесть студийных записей 1969 года составили виниловую пластинку Gettin' Smile, выпущенную в 1982-м в Японии, а в 1997-м, в Голландии, вышел компакт-диск Ghost of a Smile, дополненный двумя бонус-трэками). Остальные музыканты Smile, гитарист Брайан Мэй и барабанщик Роджер Тэйлор, объединились с вокалистом и пианистом Фарухом Балсарой, взявшим псевдоним Фредди Меркури и придумавшим название новой группы. Первым бас-гитаристом стал Майк Гроуз, а 27 июня состоялся первый концерт Queen (в городе Труро). Затем группа дала еще несколько концертов (в том числе в лекционном театре "Империал колледж" - для приглашенных гостей, среди которых в первую очередь были друзья музыкантов). 25 июля в Труро Гроуз, считавший, что ему надо найти приличную работу, последний раз сыграл в составе Queen. Новым бас-гитаристом стал Барри Митчелл. В январе 1971 года Митчелл оставил группу, также нуждаясь в хорошем заработке. Недолго продержался и сменивший его Дуг Боги. 20 февраля Queen выступал в "Кингстон Политехник", недалеко от дома, в котором жил Боги. Тот пригласил на концерт всех своих друзей и устроил собственное шоу, отвлекая внимание от остальных музыкантов. На следующий день ему вежливо посоветовали искать другую группу. Джон Харрис, до этого уже помогавший Queen, познакомил Мэя и Тэйлора с Джоном Диконом. Так сформировался окончательный состав группы, а Меркури создал ее логотип, где использовал зодиакальные знаки - двух Львов (Дикон и Тэйлор), Рака (Мэй) и Деву (он сам; Деву символизируют две феи). Свой первый концерт окончательный состав дал 2 июня в Суррее. В декабре группа получила возможность проверить новую аппаратуру студии De Lane Lea и сделать бесплатные демозаписи, к которым представители студии отнеслись совершенно безразлично, но которые потом вошли в дебютный альбом. В 1972 году Queen подписывает контракт со студией Trident (где записывалась и Smile); там они продолжают и заканчивают работу над своим первым альбомом. Но получали музыканты только 60 фунтов стерлингов в неделю, записи же приходилось делать ночью или рано утром. В январе 1973 года на юге Франции состоялась ежегодная конференция связанных с шоу-бизнесом фирм. Один из руководителей знаменитой фирмы EMI Рой Фетерстой заинтересовался только одной из представленных ему записей, записью Queen. Он даже отправил музыкантам в Англию телеграмму, предложив немедленно встретиться после его возвращения. Вскоре Trident и EMI заключают соглашение о выходе первой пластинки Queen, и та выпускается EMI в июле. Альбом занимает 24 место в британских чартах (и 83-е в американских). Вышедший сингл с песней Keep Yourself Alive в чарты не попадает. Записав в августе свой второй альбом, в ноябре Queen отправляется на свои первые крупные гастроли, выступая на разогреве у Mott the Hoople. На первом альбоме уже определяются два основных автора группы - Фредди Меркури и Брайан Мэй. Роджер Тэйлор написал только одну песню, которую сам и спел. Его музыкальная карьера довольно удивительна; обладая прекрасными вокальными данными, он был барабанщиком групп, в которых имелся другой солист. В Smile он попал по объявлению и, добейся группа успеха, мог бы заменить ушедшего Стаффела, как Фил Коллинз сменил Питера Гэбриэла в Genesis. С возникновением новой группы и прихода такого солиста, как Меркури, Тэйлору оставалось писать для каждого альбома песню и исполнять ее. Написав для альбомов News of the World и Jazz по две песни, одну из них Тэйлор отдавал Меркури. Лишь выпустив в 1981 году свой первый сольный альбом, Тэйлор стал ограничиваться в Queen бэк-вокалом. Первая песня Джона Дикона вошла только в третий альбом Queen (и на нем же он был одним из четырех соавторов джемовой композиции). Дикон никогда не пел, не выпускал сольных альбомов и не так уж часто писал, однако несколько его песен стали хитами. В марте 1974 года выходит альбом Queen-II (любимый альбом группы у Брайана Мэя). Он занимает 5 место в британских чартах и 49-е в американских. Появляется и первый хит Queen, песня Меркури Seven Seas of Rhye, занявшая в британских чартах 10 место. Американские чарты на песню не прореагировали. В июле-сентябре записывается третий альбом Queen под названием Sheer Heart Attack, вышедший в ноябре. Он занимает 2 место в британских чартах и 12-е в американских, а песня Killer Queen, за которую ее автор Фредди Меркури получил от гильдии композиторов премию Iron Novello, - также 2-е в британских и также 12-е в американских (уже в следующем году). В феврале - начале апреля 1975 года группа проводит первое полностью самостоятельное турне по США (за год до этого музыканты ездили туда вместе с Mott the Hoople). Затем Queen впервые отправляется в Японию, где уже в аэропорту группу встречают более трех тысяч поклонников и поклонниц (альбом Sheer Heart Attack занимал тогда в японских чартах первое место). Все билеты на концерты были раскуплены за три месяца до начала гастролей. Успех налицо, но денег из-за неудачного контракта с Trident музыканты получали слишком мало. Еще в январе они обратились к юристу Джиму Бичу, специалисту по подобным вопросам, для освобождения от обязательств перед Trident. В августе Queen окончательно порывает с Trident и тогда же начинает записывать новый альбом A Night at the Opera, который выходит в ноябре. После решения музыкантов выпустить на первом сингле монументальную композицию Меркури Bohemian Rhapsody им говорили, что слишком длинная вещь никогда не станет хитом. Меркури отдал копию записи диск-джокею Кенни Эверетту, попросив не заводить публично. Эверетт не послушался, и за два дня композиция прозвучала четырнадцать раз. С тех пор радиостанции заводили композицию целиком, а не в сокращенном виде. Bohemian Rhapsody стала первой вещью Queen, занявшей первое место в британских чартах и удерживавшей эту позицию девять недель (в американских чартах место было девятым). Поскольку профсоюз музыкантов Великобритании запрещает выступление под фонограмму, участники Queen не могли исполнять на концертах "оперную часть", где слишком много вокальных наложений. Эту проблему удалось решить просто - перед началом "оперной части" музыканты покидали сцену, и звучала фонограмма; затем все они вновь возвращались. Сам альбом A Night at the Opera занял в британских чартах первое место (в американских - 4-е), продержался в чартах пятьдесят недель и стал платиновым. В десятку попала еще одна вещь с альбома - занявшая седьмое место песня Дикона You're My Best Friend, которую он посвятил своей жене Веронике (после их свадьбы не прошло и года). Следующий альбом, A Day at the Races, записывался в июле-ноябре 1976 года и был выпущен в декабре. Как и предыдущий, он занял первое место в британских чартах, но продержался там только двадцать четыре недели (в американских чартах, где альбом занял 5 место, он также находился более, чем в два раза меньше A Night at the Opera). Он, кроме того, стал золотым, а не платиновым. Новый альбом критики обвиняли во вторичности по отношению к предыдущему; Брайану Мэю пришлось объяснять, что многие песни были написаны в 1975 году и лишь записаны в 1976-м, что, если бы это был двойной альбом, никакие упреки бы не возникли. Такой подход самих музыкантов выражался и в близости названий; оба повторяли названия немых фильмов братьев Маркс и вообще были похожи друг на друга ("Ночь в опере", "День на скачках"). Композиция Меркури Somebody to Love, которую упрекали во вторичности по отношению к Bohemian Rhapsody, заняла второе место в британских чартах и 13-е в американских. Впоследствии большая поклонница Queen Земфира говорила, что ее альбом "Спасибо" относится к предыдущему альбому "Вендетта" так же, как A Day at the Races к A Night at the Opera. Как бы Эльдар Рязанов не пытался доказать в своей книге 2000 года противоположное, его фильм "Служебный роман" гораздо более вторичен по отношению к "Иронии судьбы", чем альбом группы Queen A Day at the Races по отношению к ее же альбому A Night at the Opera. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о советском кино" Альбом News of the World был записан в июле-сентябре 1977 года и выпущен в октябре. Он занял только 4 место в британских чартах и 3-е в американских, где, к тому же, продержался дольше и стал в итоге платиновым (о последующих успехах альбомов здесь не говорится; речь только об успехах после первого релиза). Это, вероятно, вызвано годом панка в английском роке. News of the World начинается с таких знаменитых песен, как We Will Rock You Мэя и We are the Champions Меркури. На английском сингле We are the Champions занимает сторону А и таким образом полученное в британских чартах 2 место относится только к этой песне. На американском сингле обе стороны называются сторонами А, и 4 место в американских чартах получили оба хита. В альбом также вошла спетая Меркури песня Тэйлора Sheer Heart Attack, давшая название третьему альбому группы и писавшаяся именно для него, но не законченная до выпуска пластинки. Альбом Jazz записывался в июле-октябре и был выпущен в ноябре. Он занял 2 место в британских чартах и 6-е в американских. Поскольку никаких джазовых песен там нет, то, вероятно, обыгрывается другое значение слова - "пестрота" (критик Пол Рис писал о соединении разнообразных музыкальных стилей). Альбом также примечателен возобновлением через три года сотрудничества с продюсером Роем Томасом Бэйкером. Вышедшие на двух сторонах А сигнального сингла песни Fat Bottomed Girls Мэя и Bicycle Race Меркури заняли 11 место в британских чартах и 24-е в американских. Большего успеха в британских чартах (9 место) добилась выпущенная на сингле уже после выхода альбома песня Меркури Don't Stop Me Know. В СССР тогда совершенно пиратским образом выпускались гибкие пластинки, где на первой стороне была популярная западная музыка, а на второй - советская. Уделили внимание и творчеству Queen, именно песням Меркури с альбома Jazz (Jealousy и Don't Stop Me Know). Что было на второй стороне, неизвестно. Эта пластинка упомянута в официальной дискографии Queen с указанием на синий гибкий винил. Jazz - это было начало знакомства с Queen; второй их альбом, который я услышал. Больше всего мне понравились ориенталистский Mustapha и Jealousy. Jealousy я любил заводить своим знакомым, которые удивлялись, узнавая, что это песня о ревности. Их представление о ревности (Отелло душит Дездемону и т. д.) не увязывалось с грустной мелодичной песней. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" В июне 1979 года вышел двойной концертный альбом Live Killers, состоящий из записей, сделанных во время европейского турне (ФРГ, Бельгия, Голландия, Югославия, Франция, Испания), которое проходило с 17 января по 1 марта того же года. Альбом занял 3 место в британских чартах и 16-е в американских. В июне-июле было записано несколько песен для нового альбома. Одна из них, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, вышла на сингле и заняла первое место в американских чартах, добившись даже большего успеха, чем в британских (2 место). Ее автор, Меркури, не только имел собственный мелодический стиль, но и был большим мастером стилизации. Crazy Little Thing Called Love - это рок-н-ролл, напоминающий классические хиты Элвиса Пресли; при записи Меркури сыграл на ритм-гитаре. Вероятно, такой, абсолютно новый для Queen успех (первое место песни в американских чартах) и привел к турне по США в 1980 году. Группа уже несколько раз выступала там, однако на этот раз был особый случай. Больше полугода у Queen не было ни одного концерта; в феврале-мае музыканты дописывали песни для альбома The Game. Еще раньше, в январе, в Англии вышел сингл с песней Мэя Save Me, занявшей в британских чартах 11 место. 30 мая вышел сингл с песней Меркури Play the Game, занявшей 14 место (выйдя через неделю в США, она оказалась в американских чартах лишь 42-й). Но это были достаточно типичные для Queen песни, группа же, как выяснилось, заинтересовалась стилем фанк. Кроме того, музыканты отказались от глэм-рока и, как было видно на обложке нового альбома, все, кроме кудрявого брюнета Мэя, постригли свои длинные волосы (Меркури вскоре отрастил усы). Хотя как и у других британских групп, у Queen в США альбомы выходили несколько позже, чем на родине, альбом The Game вышел в обоих странах одновременно - 30 июня 1980 года. Тогда же состоялся первый концерт группы (в Канаде), но потом практически все концерты вплоть до 1 октября проходили в США (только два прошли в Монреале и Торонто). Новый альбом занял первое место и в английских, и в американских чартах, однако в американских продержался гораздо дольше, стал платиновым. Большого успеха добилась песня в стиле фанк Another One Bite the Dust, написанная Диконом. Она заняла первое место в американских чартах (в британских - 7-е), причем вышла на сингле, когда уже продавался альбом. Таким образом, покупавшие сингл голосовали своими деньгами именно за эту песню. Примечательным для альбома стало и применение синтезаторов, впоследствии продолженное (об отказе от синтезаторов было написано еще на дебютной пластинке, и даже игра Дикона на электропиано при записи его песни You're My Best Friend являлась исключением). Гитара, которую Брайан Мэй сделал в семнадцать лет вместе со своим отцом, не только имела совершенно уникальное звучание; изучавший электронику Дикон приделал к ней особое устройство, которое позволяло Мэю создавать звуковые эффекты. Слушая, например, песню Get Down Make Love, невозможно, ничего не зная, посчитать, что эти эффекты сделаны без помощи электронных клавишных инструментов. Но подобные эффекты, конечно, не заменят всех возможностей клавишных. The Game надо, видимо, считать самым удачным альбомом Queen, но мне этот альбом нравится меньше, чем остальные. И, как это ни парадоксально, именно в него входит моя самая любимая песня группы - не слишком известная Sail Away Sweet Sister Брайана Мэя. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" Вернувшись после американского турне, в октябре-ноябре Queen записывает музыку к англо-американскому фильму Flash Gordon. Фильм выходит 5 декабря, а уже через три дня в Великобритании выходит саундтрэк к нему. В саундтрэк вошли только две песни (Flash's Theme и The Hero Мэя), а также шестнадцать инструментальных пьес, причем каждая из них была сочинена только одним музыкантом группы (лишь пьесу Marriage of Dale and Ming Мэй и Тэйлор сочинили совместно). Альбом Flash Gordon занял 10 место в британских чартах и 23-е в американских. Вышедшая на сингле под названием Flash песня Мэя Flash's Theme также заняла 10 место в британских чартах (и 42-е в американских). В ноябре 1981 года выходит сборник Greatest Hits, занявший 1 место в британских чартах и 14-е в американских. Сборник стал платиновым и в США, но в Великобритании он был девять раз платиновым, продержавшись в чартах 326 недель, то есть более шести лет. С сентября 1981 года по март 1982-го Queen записывает альбом Hot Space, выпущенный в мае (название, астрономический термин "горячий космос", безусловно, принадлежит Мэю, который до сих пор совмещает музыкальное творчество с научной деятельностью в области астрономии). Альбом Hot Space занял 4 место в британских чартах и 22-е в американских. Популярность Queen в США стала падать, сохранившись в Великобритании, Европе и некоторых других странах (речь, конечно, о том, что происходило до смерти Меркури и распада группы). Здесь достаточно сказать, что следующие альбомы также оказывались в третьей десятке американских чартов, а A Kind of Magic вообще занял 46-е место, что 11 место песни Body Language и 16-е Radio Ga Ga резко отличается от реакции американцев на другие песни. В альбом Hot Space снова вошли песни в стиле фанк, все расположенные на первой стороне, которая резко отличалась от второй. Одна из таких песен, Body Language Меркури, как уже говорилось, занявшая 11 место в американских чартах, в британских была 25-й, хотя в обеих странах вышла на сингле еще до выпуска альбома. Больший успех лирической песни Мэя Las Palabras De Amor, занявшей 17 место, показывал, какой именно музыки ждут от Queen большинство англичан. То ли из-за большой роли бас-гитары, то ли по какой-то другой причине фанк-песни, на мой взгляд, больше всего удавались Джону Дикону. Об Another One Bite the Dust никто, я думаю, и спорить не будет. Но и Back Chat Дикона мне кажется самой удачной фанк-песней на Hot Space. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" Еще записывая альбом Jazz, музыканты впервые поработали в знаменитой студии Mountain швейцарского города Монтрё (в Монтрё потом был установлен памятник Меркури). В Mountain были записаны и многие песни альбома Hot Space. В эту студию приезжал Дэвид Боуи; во время джема возникла его совместная с Queen песня Under Pressure, которую Меркури и Боуи спели дуэтом. Песня вышла на сингле еще в октябре 1981 года и заняла первое место в британских чартах. Потом именно она завершила Hot Space. В списке концертов Queen трудно не заметить большой перерыв в апреле-августе 1981 года, не связанный ни с какими новыми записями. Причиной перерыва были серьезные проблемы с употреблением наркотиков, которые возникли у Роджера Тэйлора (его первый сольный альбом Fun in Space вышел как раз в начале апреля). Тэйлор даже предлагал своим товарищам искать другого барабанщика, однако они не представляли себе Queen без него. Прежде всего благодаря поддержке других музыкантов группы Тэйлору удалось избавиться от наркотиков (позже он говорил: "Все это я вспоминаю как страшный сон"). В 1983 году у Queen не было ни одного нового концерта; как говорили сами музыканты, они решили немного отдохнуть друг от друга. Меркури уехал в Мюнхен, где начал записывать в студии Musicland свой сольный альбом Mr. Bad Guy (в этой студии записали The Game и - частично - Hot Space). Мэй отправился в Лос-Анджелес, где записал мини-альбом Star Fleet Project, выпущенный 31 октября и занявший скромное 35 место в британских чартах. На обложке было указано "Брайан Мэй и друзья"; друзьями были знаменитый американский гитарист Эдвард ван Хален, барабанщик группы R.E.O. Speedwagon Алан Грэцер, сессионный бас-гитарист с Ямайки китайского происхождения Фил Чен и канадец Фред Мэндел, сессионный клавишник во время мирового турне Queen, последовавшего за выходом альбома Hot Space. Уже в августе музыканты Queen собрались для записи альбома The Works (упоминавшийся выше Фред Мэндел сыграл в трех песнях на синтезаторах и в одной на фортепиано). Запись закончилась в январе 1984 года, а в конце февраля выходит альбом. Queen отказывается от фанка и, продолжая творческие поиски, одновременно возвращается к старым добрым традициям, начинает серию своих последних платиновых альбомов. The Works занимает второе место в британских чартах, где пребывает 93 недели. 2 место занимает Radio Ga Ga Tэйлора, 3-е - I Wsnt to Break Free Дикона, 6-е - It's a Hard Life Меркури. Мировое турне начинается только в конце августа, потому что Меркури возвращается к записи сольного альбома. После того, как турне завершается 20 октября в ЮАР (бывшей тогда расистской страной, страной так называемого апартеида, и это вызвало немало резких замечаний по поводу поступка Queen), Меркури заканчивает Mr. Bad Guy (немного отвлекло его только январское выступление группы на фестивале в Рио-де-Жанейро). В записи приняли участие Фред Мэндел и еще четыре музыканта. Альбом выходит в конце апреля, но Меркури уже всю работу сделал, и 13 апреля в Новой Зеландии начинается очередное турне Queen. Альбом занял 6 место в британских чартах, где продержался 23 недели. Многие поклонники были удивлены. Некоторые почему-то ждали от Меркури хард-рока, хотя хард-роком (а впоследствии металлом) увлекался Мэй. И уж никто не ожидал такого количества танцевальных песен (это проявилось и в выпущенной в 1984 году песне Love Kills, которую Меркури написал и записал совместно с Джорджио Мородером). Кстати, Love Kills заняла в британских чартах 10 место, и примерно такая же реакция была на песню с сигнального сингла сольного альбома I Was Born to Love You (11 место). 2 декабря 1985 года вышел (только в Великобритании) сборник Complete Vision, состоящий из песен Queen, выходивших до этого только на синглах. Две из них были выпущены всего лишь на месяц раньше на стороне А; если совместная песня Тэйлора и Мэя Thanks God It's Christmas заняла в чартах 21 место, то написанная для вышедшего в следующем году фильма "Железный орел" (США, Израиль, Канада) всеми четырьмя музыкантами песня One Vision оказалась 7-й. Именно с этой песни началась в ноябре и закончилась в апреле 1986 года запись альбома A Kind of Magic. Хотя он не считается чистым саундтрэком, шесть песен из девяти звучат в фильме "Горец" (а еще одна, One Vision, написана для другого фильма). Песня Мэя Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's Theme) непосредственно связана с сюжетом фильма, как и его же песня Who Wants to Live Forever. Конечно, эта вещь выходит за рамки "Горца", но такое касается многих песен для фильмов (особенно в нашем кино).